


Forever Begins The Morning After

by raendown



Series: Commission Work [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Obito wakes up with a hangover, no memories, and a new ring on his finger.





	Forever Begins The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



Judging by the hammering sensation inside his skull the moment he woke up, last night had been pretty good. Obito really wished he could remember what happened. The last thing he remember was Hidan ordering a round of shots while Obito declared him the best friend he’d ever had, a statement that had less effect when he remembered that he had also declared one of the bouncers the best friend he’d ever had for letting him in despite the fact that he was visibly unsteady on his feet. It could be impossible getting in to The Star and Kunai sometimes.

Doing his best to think around the sensation of his own skull repeatedly imploding, Obito realized that he was really quite warm, surprising considering how cold the spring weather had been so far this year. Also he was fairly sure that whatever was draped across his chest was not a blanket.

When he cracked one eye open he was met first with a face full of red. Blinking did not remove the red but it did focus his blurred vision enough to identify a head of thick red hair. Irritation swept through him immediately. Had he really taken home a _redhead_ when he was too drunk to remember it? Obito adored redheads; they always made the best partners in bed.

“If you are attempting to pretend you’re still asleep then don’t bother. You stopped snoring five minutes ago.” The voice that spoke was melodic and very clearly male. Obito’s interest rose when the hair in front of him shifted, lifting away to reveal an utterly _gorgeous_ face, though it was slightly marred by the appearance of a frown. “You’ll need to break that habit, I’m afraid. I will not be married to a man who snores.”

“Uh…what?”

“Hm. Unintelligent in general or merely in the aftermath of alcohol? To be determined.” The stranger blinked impassively before getting up and leaving him behind with a loose jaw.

Obito watched him as he stood from the bed and wandered about the room with curious eyes, perfectly comfortable in his own nude state. It was hard not to notice how pretty he was. His entire body was a work of art from the red hair to the sculpted chest to the intricately carved prosthetic leg on his right side.

Unfortunately it was hard to concentrate on any of that when his eyes snagged on the slim silver band around the man’s left ring finger. Judging by how brightly it shined even in the low light it was either frequently polished or brand new. Obito got his answer to that query when he lifted one hand to wave for the stranger’s attention and caught sight of the matching band on his own finger. Why was he wearing a wedding ring? He hadn’t been wearing a wedding ring yesterday. That definitely seemed like something he would have noticed, being single and all.

In the name of all that was unholy he was going to _kill_ Hidan. Worst friend ever. Clearly this was somehow all his fault and Obito vowed to make sure he suffered for it.

“We didn’t…did we…are we _married_!?” Moving to Kiri was an absolute mistake, he should have listened when Kakashi told him to stay in Konoha. For fuck’s sake he lived right down the road from one of those drive through wedding chapels.

“Ah, your memories have yet to reboot.” The stranger didn’t seem to notice Obito twitching at his choice of words. “Yes, as a matter of fact, we did get married. Regrettable that you did not take the time to court me first but we’ll make the best of it, I’m sure.”

He wasn’t even finished speaking when Obito began scrambling through the mussed blankets around himself, looking for his phone and trying very hard to ignore the fact that he also appeared to be naked. Last night had apparently been the night of his life; it was a shame he couldn’t remember most of it because he had a feeling there were lots of other interesting tidbits hiding just behind the wall of his blackout.

Exclaiming softly with triumph when his fingers met the smooth glass of his phone screen, Obito pulled it out and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one labelled ‘ _Religionut_ ’. Hidan picked up after three rings.

“Good morning so far?”

“Don’t take that smarmy tone with me, ass-fuck. You march your religious ass over here right now and annul this shit! Yesterday I was single and this morning I wake up to find out I have a husband!?”

“Annul?” The stranger in his bedroom turned away from the window and narrowed his eyes, pinning Obito in place as he listened to his now-ex-friend’s mocking laughter. “No such thing will happen. You may hang up the phone with who I assume to be our mutual priest acquaintance because his services will not required.”

“Not–? Hidan, stop laughing! Oh fuck it.” With a noise of disgust he ended the call and tossed the phone away from himself. He could always call back later.

His guest nodded in approval. “Marriage is eternal. I will accept nothing less.”

“Alright listen here…uh…”

“Sasori,” the man provided helpfully.

“Right. Listen here, Sasori. You’re hot and all – really hot, actually – but you can’t be serious. We just met. Clearly we were both drunk. And, I mean, look at me.” Unnecessary as it was, he still lifted one hand to gesture at the scars covering the right side of his face. Obito believed in seeing things how they were without sugarcoating them and he was well aware that he was no prize these days. Not since the accident.

Instead of looking at all convinced Sasori hummed and gestured to his prosthetic. “Look at me,” he offered in a bland voice.

After opening and closing his mouth a few times Obito snapped it shut decisively and stood from the bed, dragging the sheets with him to preserve what modesty he could while he rustled up some clothing. It had been a long time since someone looked at him and saw passed the scarring he carried on his face and as touched as he was by Sasori’s casual acceptance he found he wasn’t quite ready to face that without at least two cups of coffee in his bloodstream. And maybe an entire handful of painkillers. Honestly, possible overdose sounded better than continuing to live with this headache.

Breakfast was made slightly awkward by the fact that Sasori still hadn’t put any clothes on and his nudity was very distracting. Not because it made Obito uncomfortable to see a naked body but more because he was having a hard time not thinking about what the man would look like spread across the table like a one course buffet.

“You know it’s a terrible idea for two strangers to stay married,” he said to distract himself. Sasori hummed and carefully stirred a bit of cream in to his coffee. No sugar, Obito noted.

“Beauty can only truly be found in things that last forever.” The spoon made a delicate ringing sound when he tapped it against the edge of his mug before setting it aside. “And a marriage cannot last forever if you give up on it so easily. I will not sign any annulment papers. Now, where do you keep your eggs?”

“My…what?”

“Eggs. I was thinking omelets might be a nice start to the day.”

Thoroughly bemused, Obito pointed to the fridge and then directed him to the bottom shelf where they were hiding behind a carton of orange juice lying on its side. He stayed quiet and poked at the bowl of cereal he’d made for himself, privately admitting that it _would_ be rather nice to have someone around who could do more than just buy the eggs and wait for someone who could cook to show up. It was surprising they were still in date, actually, since he didn’t remember when he’d picked them up.

While he whipped up an omelet for himself with graceful ease Sasori questioned Obito about himself, what he did for a living, what his name was, how long he had lived here in Kiri, where he had grown up. Obito spent the entire conversation twirling the new ring on his finger and trying not to think about how he was already growing comfortable with its weight. Sasori was nice. He was interesting and mature and blunt and he clearly had more brain cells to rub together than Obito ever had.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that he had already capitulated to this madness somewhere in the back of his mind.

Sighing and rubbing his hands down his face, Obito did what he did best. He justified his decisions after the fact. All of his friends _had_ been bothering him to settle down and he _had_ been lonely for a while now. In fact, hadn’t he said something to Rin just last month about how he wished a loving life partner would just magically appear in his bed overnight? The old saying about being careful what you wished for floated through his mind but he shoved it away. In this case he wasn’t so sure it was a bad thing that he had gotten what he wanted.

He was dragged out of his musings when Sasori settled across from him, pushing his own abandoned bowl of cereal away and happily digging in to the eggs he’d prepared.

“Alright. Well. Marriage, huh?” Obito paused in fiddling with his ring when he saw the fond look Sasori gave to his own.

“Indeed. I did always want to get married someday. Do try to make an effort, won’t you?”

“Heh. I suppose I could give it a try.” Obito rolled his eyes and shoved a bite of cereal in his mouth, trying not to smile around his spoon. Marriage as a concept had never been something he objected to anyway.

And he had a feeling that Sasori would make a fine husband in the end. _ ****_ ****


End file.
